The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to an arm, hand and wrist exercise device of the general type wherein friction-producing means are utilized to compress abutting rotatable handles, thereby to create torsional resistance.
While numerous devices utilizing compressive force to generate torsional resistance are known to the art, such devices generally employ a multiplicity of springs, friction-producing washers, and/or threaded elements to provide the desired level of resistance acting to oppose the relative movement of said handle elements. As representative examples of such devices, see: Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,333; Sharp, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,055; Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,962; Strubel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,234; and Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,338.
A problem inherent in some of these devices resides in the fact that, although friction-producing means are used to initially establish a desired level of torsional resistance, relative movement between the grippable handle elements may cause said means to work loose. Still further, yet another problem associated with some of these devices derives from the multiplicity of parts incorporated into the construction of the mechanisms, thereby serving to complicate the device and increase the cost for producing the same.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide axially adjustable friction-producing means which will continuously maintain desired levels of torsional resistance despite relative movement of the handle elements.
Still further, another object is to provide an improved exercise device utilizing a minimum number of parts whereby to simplify construction and reduce construction costs.